A Witch's Tale
by InMyStyle107
Summary: The game... In fanfiction form. Enjoy the exact same adventure, but in the form of a story! I don't own the plot or most of the dialogue. Happy reading, review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, readers. I love this game so much... So I've made up my mind to make it more available to people who want to know about A Witch's Tale, but don't have access to the game. I hope to promote the game so more people will buy it as well. I don't own much in this fic. I don't own the characters, some of the dialogue, or the plot line. I've gotten most of the dialogue straight from the game, only editing it to make the situations the characters are in easier to visualize. I'm not going to change the plot or add any OC's. Just straight up, 98% A Witch's Tale. I hope you enjoy reading this, and please feel free to review and follow. -HD106_**

* * *

Thunder roared in the distance. The green water of the lake surrounding the school shimmered in the moonlight. The night was young over a prestigious magic academy, where a young witch resided. She was in the library, searching for dusty books. She spotted a very peculiar one sitting on the top shelf. Grabbing a ladder, she rolled it towards the place she had spotted the curious book. She climbed up, and pulled at the book. When she had it in her arms, she climbed down the ladder and sat down on the floor. She started on the second page, as the first was ripped out.

_"Once upon a time,_

_over 1,000 years ago..._

_A tribe of powerful_

_witches lived beneath_

_our world._

_These ancient witches..._

_Created runes from_

_the dark powers_

_of the underworld._

_This rune magic was_

_potent, but incredibly_

_dangerous._

_But the witches grew_

_jealous of the surface_

_world._

_For their world was_

_filled with darkness_

_and decay._

_But the surface world_

_was lush and beautiful._

_So the witches_

_invaded the land._

_They used their rune_

_magic to wreak awful_

_damage._

_The surface people_

_had no defense against_

_such power._

_But when all seemed_

_lost, the mystical_

_Alice appeared._

_Young Queen Alice was_

_deeply disturbed by_

_the bloodshed._

_She was able to use the_

_rune magic against_

_the witches._

_And using this power,_

_she sealed the away_

_for good._

_Only Alice knows where_

_the ancient magic is_

_hidden._

_And the Eld Witch was_

_sealed away as well._

_Rumor has it she still_

_lives deep beneath_

_the earth._

_As time went by, the_

_rune magic disappeared._

_Now..._

_It is the forbidden magic._

_A legend that lives only_

_in books and quiet_

_whispers."_

"This is amazing..." Liddell's eyes darted across the page of the old book she was reading.

She was constantly searching for new things to learn that wasn't taught in classes, so a story like this was _very _interesting to the young witch. She heard the library door whine as it opened behind her.

"Come on, Liddell. We're gonna be late for class! Let's go!" She heard her friend's voice from the doorway.

"Class? That's stupid. The magic they're teaching us is for babies!" She continued flipping through the pages of the book.

"Well you can't just skip class whenever you want!" Her cat eared friend scolded.

"Plus, our classmates suck. All they care about if pop stars and fashion!" She closed the book, facing her friend.

The brown cat ears of her friend twitched as she spoke.

"So what, you don't need school at all?"

"Nope, not at all." The blonde witch replied.

The cat girl sighed.

"You know what's hot right now, Kitty? Forbidden magic!"

"Forbidden magic?" Her friend's eyes widened.

"Yeah, some magic spell from like 1,000 years ago! I keep reading about how powerful and destructive it is. If I could get my hands on something like that, I could become stronger than Queen Alice herself!"

"Um, who?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"And then, just maybe..." The witch continued, her voice in a whisper.

"Umm, Liddell?"

"What?! Stop looking stupid!" Liddell crossed her arms, holding the book to her chest.

"Well, how're you gonna find a 1,000-year-old spell?" Her friend asked curiously.

"Well... Uh, y'know, look around, I guess."

"In other words, you have no idea. Sounds about right," Kitty giggled. "But I might know something about it." She continued.

The witch looked up at her, her eyes twinkling deviously.

"Well, out with it!" She demanded.

"I dunno if it's the same... But there's this castle they say hides a dangerous magic. I heard my grandpa talking to Babayaga about it once." She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke.

"Yeah... Sounds like a winner." The witch smirked devilishly.

"Hey, what's with that smile? You look... Totally evil." Her cat eared friend backed up towards the door.

"I'm going to that castle," Liddell said, pacing towards her friend, handing her the books she was looking at. "Oh, and could you return these for me? Thanks!" She pushed open the door, and headed outside into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whistled. The trees shook. The golden moon and stars danced above her head. The young witch made her way down the narrow passageway, lined with an old iron fence. Pumpkin lanterns lit the way, as her platformed heels clicked against the stone path.

"So I guess I should go and ask Babayaga about that castle. Her house should be..." She sighed, wondering which way to go.

"Young lady, are you lost?" A voice rung from the other side of the fence. It was a pumpkin lantern.

"I'm looking for Babayaga." Liddell replied happily.

"She should be in the shrine. She's been going off somewhere, lately..." The lantern swung on the post.

"She must be in good shape! Thanks!" She continued down the path.

Another pumpkin lantern interrupted her transit.

"Hey, Liddell! What happened to school?" It swung and flickered as it spoke.

"Ditched it!" The witch giggled.

"Why do you sound so proud? Do you have better things to do than going to school? I suppose that's good... In a way..."

Liddell smirked, and waved at the lantern as she continued her journey. When she got to a large iron gate, she stopped and looked towards another pumpkin lantern.

"Hi!" She said, smiling.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"I just said hi..." She giggled.

"Yeah, but still... Young witches these days treat us like dirt. We're the ones keeping your path lit, you know!"

"Oh quit complaining! Just keep doing your job and keep things lit!" She said as she pushed the graveyard gate open.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Then let me light your future!" He became brighter, and the gate slid open. Liddell made her way through the graveyard, which was on a small hill. She crossed a bridge that went over a glowing purple river, and made her way from there to Babayaga's shrine. She knocked twice, and the old door opened.

"Hey Babayaga, ya old bag! You kicked the bucket yet?"

She looked around the shrine, seeing nothing except the massive number of skulls, potions, and books littering the shelves.

Babayaga put her head up to look at Liddell.

"Ah, Liddell. Not quite yet. My bucket is in fine shape." She snickered.

"So, what can you tell me about a mysterious castle?" Liddell asked curiously.

"What?! That's crazy! You're crazy! Agh! Ugh! Ouch! Ah, my ulcers are acting up... I need sleep." The old witch coughed.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. You must know where it is! Tell me tell me tell me!" The witch demanded.

"Fine! But listen... There's a nasty vampire living in that castle. A nasty **vile** thing! He'll kill you dead. No lie."

"A vampire, huh? What a joke. You think that's gonna scare me?" Liddell scoffed.

"No, no, I'm sure it won't. It's just a fair warning."

"Pshh, fair is for suckers!" Liddell tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Well... I suppose now would be a good time to learn a good life lesson!" And before Liddell could react, she was portaled into the cold, dark castle.


End file.
